Shizuo Ai
by Haineko-senpai
Summary: Shizuo/OC. Quando Ikebukuro parece finalmente estar em paz, um novo surto sobrenatural acontece. Tazendo consigo uma viajante de muito longe, disposta a acabar com o sossego de Shizuo.   Romance/Shonen/Mistério


**Shizuo Ai (O amor de Shizuo)**

**Notas Iniciais**: A história se passa após o anime e é introduzida uma nova personagem. A personagem é bem parecida com a minha OC Lucy, que faz parte da minha fic Junjou Romantica – Brotherhood. Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem a NARITA Ryohgo e SATORIGI Akiyo, apenas a personagem principal pertence a mim. Apesar de eu gostar muito de yaoi, essa fic não terá nem um relacionamento homossexual nos primeiros capítulos. No final terão duas onehots com cenas BL. Eu vi Drrr! Faz um aproximadamente um mês então talvez eu tenha esquecido algumas coisas, porém seguirei um estilo um pouco diferente do mangaka original, que é o meu estilo. Ele não difere muito, apenas a forma como a história é narrada, tentei deixar as personalidades dos personagens mais próxima possível do real.

**Sinopse**: Após Mikado, Kida e Anri se reconciliarem e chegarem a um acordo depois do que aconteceu, a cidade de Ikebukuro estava novamente em paz. Mais de um mês se passou e nada de estranho acontecia, nem mesmo os Dollars foram vistos agindo nos becos da cidade. O que ninguém esperava era uma mais uma onda sobrenatural chegando, a aparição de um bela mulher, que todos acham ser um fantasma, deixa Ikebukuro inquieta, especialmente quando diz as três doces palavras: _"Quer brincar comigo?". _No mesmo período chega uma parente distante de Shizuo, que faz de tudo para infernizar sua vida e que, coincidentemente, começou a trabalhar para Orihara Izaya.

Capítulo 1 – Nova na cidade

- Mikado! Venha aqui e aprecie essa bela noite de estrelas com o mais galanteador de Ikebukuro.

O Jovem loiro puxa Mikado pelo braço direito e sem pensar duas vezes bate duas vezes em suas costas como sinal de amizade e agradecimento por ele ter aceitado ir até o outro lado da cidade apreciar o céu.

- Ah, Kida-kun! Não me puxe assim. Como você consegue ver estrelas nesse céu?

O tímido Mikado olha para o céu transtornado. As inúmeras luzes de Ikebukuro se estendem por toda a cidade, ofuscando as estrelas e deixando o céu claro como o mar de verão. O menino não conseguia entender como seu amigo podia ver brilho e beleza naquele céu fosco, sendo que em sua cidade natal o céu era sempre estrelado, limpo e puro.

- Deixa disso Mikado, eu, que já possuo esse brilho esplêndido consigo ver o brilho das estrelas, como você não consegue? Acho que falta um pouco de amor nesse coração, não é?

- Já te disse para parar, Kida-kun! – Nesse momento, Kida conseguiu ver suas bochechas ficarem levemente rosadas e então percebeu que o coração de Mikado ainda pertence a ela: Anri. – Não diga essas coisas que não entende.

- Nada disso, eu entendo muito bem. Amor é o meu ponto forte! Consigo entender como as mulheres de sentem e como devo agir para conquistar cada uma.

Kida continua falando e Mikado percebe que naquela noite quente, sua amizade já havia voltado ao normal e agora poderia continuar com sua vida pacata que, na verdade nunca desejou, mas que naquele momento era tudo o que importava.

- O que dois meninos lindos como vocês fazem na periferia da cidade, hein? Querem brincar comigo?

Uma voz feminina e sensual chega aos ouvidos dos meninos, a voz vinha lá de trás e eles nunca tinham ouvido antes, uma voz que parecia ecoar fundo na cabeça dos dois, e por último, uma voz que parecia amedrontar, assustar e se divertir com isso. Os dois olham para trás e não veem nada, um pavor toma conta de suas mentes.

- Você ouviu isso, Mikado?

- Ouvi sim, você também?

- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa antes que essa situação fique mais estranha.

- Sim, vamos.

- xXx -

Uma garota anda pela cidade de cabeça baixa usando um capuz. Parece que ela está muito triste, pensando em algo que somente ela conhece e ignorando o resto do mundo.

"Por que todos têm que ir contra a minha vontade?" Pensa ela. "Eu sou adulta e sei me cuidar, mas me humilhar daquele jeito... Não tem perdão!" Enquanto anda devagar, mordisca os lábios a ponto de sentir dor. "Quem eles pensam que são para me dar ordens daquele jeito?". Uma lagrima começou a correr.

As calçadas agitadas de Ikebukuro estão cada vez mais lotadas e os que passam por ali a olham desconfiados, mas a garota não percebe os olhares agressivos e segue em frente. Em certo ponto de sua caminhada ela para, e espera o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua.

"Posso ser infantil às vezes, mas, eu estou predestinada a encontrá-lo. Por quê? Por que eu sinto essa tristeza no fundo do meu peito ao invés de sentir raiva?"

Sem perceber que o sinal ainda estava fechado, ela começa a andar lentamente "Eu não posso chorar" pensa. Os sons dos carros começou a chegar a seus ouvidos, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais, um enorme caminhão branco vinha em sua direção "Morrerei num lugar como esse?" pensou. Totalmente assustada ela grita, grita alto colocando as duas mãos na cabeça em desespero.

"O quê? Não morri? O que está acontecendo?". Quando olha para cima, seus enormes olhos se encontram com um capacete amarelo, ela ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas, sabia que era totalmente grata à aquela pessoa.

O que a menina não sabia é que em seu primeiro dia em Ikebukuro já havia encontrado uma lenda urbana, a Motoqueira Sem Cabeça.

- Está tudo bem? – Celty digita em seu celular e em seguida mostra à menina.

Ainda limpando lágrimas em seus olhos, ela acena positivamente.

- Posso te levar para casa? Só me diga onde é.

"Minha casa? Ainda não tenho um lugar pra ficar..." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Celty coloca a menina no chão e percebe que havia lago que a incomodava muito, então ela diz:

- Esses olhos azuis não foram feitos para chorar.

Assim que Selty terminou de escrever, montou em sua moto e deixou a menina em pé, chorosa na calçada.

-xXx-

Chat de Ikebukuro

Saika: Vocês viram o que andam dizendo?

Tanaka Tarou: Sobre o que, Saika-san?

Saika: Sobre a mulher...

Bakyura: Hmn...

Kanra: acabou de entrar.

Kanra: Ora, ora. Acabei de entrar e isso aqui está já está interessante.

Setton: Cuidado com o que diz, Saika. Essa sala é perigosa.

Kanra: Não seja tão mal, Setton-san. Assim você vai ficar sem ninguém pra brincar.

Setton: Mas vo...- Bakyura o interrompe repentinamente.

Bakyura: Então, Saika... O que estava dizendo?

Saika: Ah, sim. Ouvi dizer que uma mulher misteriosa está rondando Ikebukuro, ela sussurra perto de você e de repente desaparece.

Os olhos de Mikado e Kida ficaram imóveis. Talvez fosse o ocaso, talvez não. Mas eles sabiam que algo novo estava para acontecer nessa cidade, e como sempre algo novo não é bom.

Saika: Que silêncio é esse?

Tanaka: Hmn... Nada não, Saika-san (risos).

Kanra: Ouvi dizer que ela sussurra "Quer brincar comigo?" no ouvido dos pobres coitados, e depois decepa suas cabeças. – Izaya solta uma risada diabólica ao terminar a frase. No fim ele sabia que a mulher havia visitado os garotos.

[ Saika saiu da sala.]

[ Tanaka Taro saiu da sala.]

[ Bakyura saiu da sala.]

Kanra: É, no fim fiquei sozinho de novo. É por isso que eu amo os humanos!

- xXx -

Ela não andava mais triste, depois daquele encontro com a Motoqueira Sem Cabeça. Ela não tampava mais o seu rosto nem desviava olhares, a garota voltou a ser ela mesma, voltou a ser como sempre foi. Aquele encontro marcou sua passagem por Ikebukuro de um jeito que ela não irá mais esquecer, mas agora, ela precisava encontrar quem ela veio predestinada a encontrar.

O murmurinho no lado leste da cidade foi interrompido pelo som do "Mais forte de Ikebukuro" chegando. Uma lata de lixo havia sido despregada do chão e arremessada para cima da cabeça de Simon.

- Não pode fazer isso Shizuo. – O sotaque de Simon parece se intensificar cada vez mais, deixando Shizuo ainda mais nervoso.

- Sai da minha frente Simon! – um golpe de direita passa o lado da orelha de Simon – Eu já disse várias vezes, saia da minha frente! Não terei pena de você.

- Shizuo, brigar não leva a nada. Assim só terá tristeza na sua vida, pare de sentir rancor e seja mais feliz.

- Siiiiimon!

No momento em que Simon supostamente pararia o soco de Shizuo com seu braço esquerdo, um pequeno vulto passou por entre os dois e agarrou o braço de Simon, fazendo com que o soco o acertasse de raspão o seu rosto. A reação não poderia ser menos óbvia, Shizuo se enfureceu ainda mais.

- Maldito seja! Quem é você? Heeein?

Uma risada debochada seguida de um enorme pulo chegou aos ouvidos dos dois. Era uma mulher! Sim, eles tinham certeza que era uma mulher, seu corpo era rápido de mais, mas, aquela risada não enganava. Quando ela caiu em pé entre Shizuo e Simon, puderam confirmar essa desconfiança, a moça usava uma saia azul claro muito curta, um casaco salmão com capuz que cobria metade do seu rosto e um enorme salto alto

- Não me reconhece mais? – diz a garota.

"Um surto de memória talvez?" Pensou Shizuo. Mas não poderia ser, ele não conseguira ver seu rosto completamente para dizer se a reconhecia ou não, ele precisava ver mais. Tentando se aproximar, ele encosta a mão no capuz da menina. Um súbito movimento por parte dela o chocou, o pequeno poste de luz ao seu lado era de cimento e estava preso ao chão, ela o agarrou e ergueu com os dois braços sem fazer muito esforço, a perplexidade tomou conta do rosto de Shizuo deixando-o paralisado por um instante. "Quem poderia fazer tal coisa? Não pode ser!" Deixando se levar pelos seus pensamentos, esqueceu-se do poste de cimento vindo em sua direção. Certamente uma pessoa normal não aguentaria uma pancada tão forte na cabeça como essa, mas ele é o Mais Forte de Ikebukuro, então não há problema algum.

- Levante-se. Então você realmente se considera o mais forte dessa cidade? Hein?

- Sua desgraçada! Eu nunca disse isso, você me irrita demais. Só não me irrita mais que ele.

Shizuo acerta seu rosto, mas ela é muito rápida e se esquiva de todos os seus ataques, o que o faz se lembrar de seu odiado Izaya. Quando ele tenta acertá-la com uma lata de lixo de metal, a menina para o seu ataque e o olha por trás da lata enferrujada soltando um sorriso malicioso.

- Terei que tirar meu capuz para você lembrar-se de mim? Assim você me deixa envergonhada Shizuo-chan.

Aquelas últimas palavras o fizeram lembrar-se de algo muito distante, algo que já esquecera. Ou que pensava ter esquecido. Há muito tempo atrás, quando ele ainda quebrava seus próprios dedos e braços frequentemente, encontrou uma pessoa que se parecia com ele, uma menina.

- Não pode ser!

- Ah, vejo que começou a se lembrar! – passando por trás dele o golpeia pelas costas fazendo Shizuo cair de joelhos. – Não baixe a guarda na frente do inimigo, Shizuo-chan!

- Shizuo! – grita o esquecido Simon, caminhado em sua direção – Parem de brigar, se vocês se conhecem então não há motivos para lutar.

Shizuo começa a rir em voz baixa e olha de baixo para cima, com olhos ameaçadores, e levanta devagar.

- Se você é quem estou pensando que é não vai conseguir escapar!

Repentinamente, corre na direção da garota e a prende na parede, ele usou toda a força que tinha fazendo com que a parede do prédio afundasse formando uma concha em torno do corpo da menina. Um de seus braços estava em volta do pescoço e o outro entre suas pernas, a palma da mão aberta encostada na parede, formando um apoio para segurar aquele corpo pequeno e suspenso do chão, tossindo sangue.

- Shizuo, quem é ela? Por que ela está tão bem depois de ter levado uma pancada como essa? – Simon parece estar bem tranquilo após ver essa cena, mas sua indignação era tão grande que não conseguia expressar.

Ele solta a moça, que cai de sentada no chão, tira sua carteira de cigarros do bolso e ajunta o isqueiro que havia caído no chão. Acende, fuma uma vez e sai andando, alguns passos à frente ele para, vira o rosto para trás e diz:

- Vá para casa, Ikebukuro não é cidade para você.

A moça se levanta devagar e fica olhando, com muita raiva, Shizuo ir embora.

- Como é seu nome, criança? – pergunta Simon.

- Hewajima... Chizuro.


End file.
